User talk:Missesfancybritches
Welcome to the Lolita Fashion Wiki~ Kon'nichiwa, ! And welcome to the Lolita Fashion Wiki! This is a collection for all things Lolita, and we're proud to welcome you to our site! Our current resident admin is Loli-sama, and I'll be happy to help you out! Pop on over to my user page and we'll see you get started here great! In the meantime, why not visit the and help make a big difference? Or perhaps you can socialise with others! Again, welcome to the wiki, we're proud to have you, ! -Sirens of Oakvale-Talk-http://www.sunsetcrimson.wikia.com%7CSC Wiki 01:03, March 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Heya! Yep I'm still here! And yeah we really need a major clean-up on here. I think you've done enough edits now to be promoted to Admin, keep up your edits! -Sirens of Oakvale-Talk-http://www.sunsetcrimson.wikia.com%7CSC Wiki 04:05, August 26, 2012 (UTC) : Awesome! Thank you! I will keep adding stuff and clearing up around here! : Missesfancybritches (talk) 06:51, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Yeah! I'll help some more when i actually get a chance... won't be till tuesday earliest.. hubby is kidnapping me for a 4 days to Dallas :3 Yamneko (talk) 21:53, August 29, 2012 (UTC) soooooooooooo for all these pages to define some terms... do you just want to undo all that and just make one page with a list of all the terms? Yamneko (talk) 21:53, August 29, 2012 (UTC) sittin in chat if you want to brainstorm more on anything I'm so impressed with the tremendous amount of work done so far! It's more than I ever hoped could be done in this wiki! I must say it's quite astonashing - I was actually prepared to give up because of how bad this place was. You've done us all a service and for that I thank you, I may actually become active on here now, haha. Again, arigatou gozimasu~!!!!! 12:48, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, stranger! Hahah I don't know who the above person is but thanks :D It's been fun! Were you the one who put the info box in JeJ? BECAUSE I HAD NO IDEA YOU COULD DO THAT! Oh my gosh thank you! I was wondering if we could add those things! I am pretty much a wikia noob! Whoever you are, hope to see you come back! It's hard work with just the 2 of us, but at least it's fun! Missesfancybritches (talk) 14:46, September 1, 2012 (UTC) : T'was me, forgot to log-in xD About the infoboxes, I can definately add them in more if you'd like. You just go to the templayte page, copy the code and edit the stuff there like the color/text. : -Sirens of Oakvale-Talk-http://www.sunsetcrimson.wikia.com%7CSC Wiki 13:49, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Aish. Sorry for bothering you AGAIN, but you've made an edit to the New Lolita starting page which redirects to the page New Lolitas, but that page has been deleted. Can you rectify this error please? :) I don't know what you want to do with it so I thought I'd let you do it~ -Sirens of Oakvale-Talk-http://www.sunsetcrimson.wikia.com%7CSC Wiki 13:57, September 3, 2012 (UTC) : Just figured out how to add the info boxes the other day! I'll probably add them when I get around to it! : About the new lolitas page, honestly I just deleted it because having a whole new page for new lolitas was sort of jumbled, and a lot of the info wasn't even necessarily relevant to only new lolitas, so many of the articles are now just in the how-to section. If that section gets too big we'll probably split it up into more categories, but for the momemnt we're focusing on adding informative articles about brands, styles, terms, etc, rather than producing new material. There are tons and tons of blogs and sites and forums out there that have tutorials about being a new lolita, so I was thinking that rather than. Plus a lot of tutorials like that are really a matter of opinion, so we figured it would probably be best to just include links to the various beginner guides and tutorials rather than host different ones here, for variety! I think we ended up deleting a few articles you wrote btw :O I hope you don't mind, but some of the makeup ones. They were sort of style specific in a way that wasn't necessarily true, and most lolitas would agree that the idea of X lolitas should wear their Y like Z is a notion that's not really in practice, I hope you understand! We plan to include some lolita-friendly hair/makeup/beauty tutorials but that's something we're working on between doing major edits! Just bringing you up to speed :D : I know, I was just asking if you can either remove the relink template, or delete the page completely :) I thought I'd sit back for a while, and get back into the wiki in about a month or so, but I thought I'd check up on things in the mean time. Again, if I'm not signed in, it's Sirens :D I keep forgetting >3< : 21:54, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I've been so MIA lately. Work now has a bunch of OT, we just got back from vacation, and now I'm waiting for the OK to to into a mad packing frenzy for a move across country @.@ Once we're settled I'll get back to updaing brand info and stuff. Just letting you know that I have not abadnonded this at all. Yamneko (talk) 16:25, September 5, 2012 (UTC)